An anisotropic conductive film has been widely used in mounting of electronic components such as an IC chip. In recent years, an anisotropic conductive film in which conductive particles are arranged in a single layer using a transfer mold has been proposed (Patent Literature 1) in order to improve the conductive particle capture efficiency and the connection reliability and decrease the short circuit occurrence ratio in terms of application to high mounting density.
In a production method of this anisotropic conductive film, the conductive particles are first held in many holes of a transfer mold having the holes, and an adhesion film having an adhesion layer for transfer is pressed onto the conductive particles to primarily transfer the conductive particles to the adhesion layer. Subsequently, a macromolecular film that is a component of the anisotropic conductive film is pressed onto the conductive particles attached to the adhesion layer, and heated and pressurized to secondarily transfer the conductive particles to a surface of the macromolecular film. A bonding layer is formed on a surface of the macromolecular film having the secondarily transferred conductive particles on a side of the conductive particles so as to cover the conductive particles. Thus, the anisotropic conductive film having the conductive particles at an arrangement pitch of about 9 μm is produced.